Someday, Brother, Someday
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: Belarus just wants her brother to accept her. She knows she'll get it. It's all just a matter of waiting. One-Sided BelarusxRussia


Author's Note: Yeah. . Don't have much of a note this time. . .

Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia nor its characters

'Hey, Russia.' America walked over to the taller nation sitting on the bench outside the Summit Meetings building.

'Hey, America. Have you come to become one with Russia yet?' The American sighed.

'You're persistent aren't you?' The Russian looked confused. 'Nevermind. So what's new?'

'I haven't Belarus around lately. You think she finally gave up?' Russia looked around frantically, expecting the deranged sibling to appear with a knife of sorts.

'I highly doubt it. She's more persistent than you.' America took a seat next to him.

'Very true. If anything, everyone can become one with me minus her.' Russia sighed.

'Careful, she might be listening. I sure wouldn'twanna piss her off.' America laughed.

'America! C'mon, we're going to be late if you don't hurry.' America looked over as England called out to him.

'One minute, Iggy.' America leaned over and quick kissed Russia's cheek. 'Let's find out if she's really here.' He whispered.

America stood to follow England but was suddenly attacked.

'EEP! Iggy, help me!' England watched him be attacked.

'If i don't help him, would that be counted as child abuse?' England muttered.

'D0n'T 3vaR t0ucH bR0th3R agA1n.' Belarus was holding a simple dagger to his throat.

Russia had disappeared, knowing his turn was soon. England decided it was considered child abuse and braved her. But, before he could save the pertrified American, Prussia appearedout of nowhere and pushed her off.

'Mattie likes his brother(no matter how much he hates me) so it is my duty to save him. Seing as to the fact I am thee most awesome boyfriend ever.' Belarus turned on him and Prussia ran screaming; Belarus followed with a freshly sharpened knife in hand.

'That guyy has a deathwish.' England helped America to his feet as Canada stepped up to them.

'A-America, are you okay?' Canada was practically squishing Kumujiro.

'God, i hate I ha-EEP! Canada! Where did you come from?'

'A-are you okay?' Kumujiro began to wiggle.

'Who are you?' He looked up at Canada.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' America seemed to remember something. 'Shit, c'mon, Iggy! We're gonna be late!' He grabbed the Britain's wrist and took off running.

'Psst!' Canada jumped at the noise. 'Psst!' It was louder this time. 'In the bushes.' He slowly turned around and found Prussia hiding in the bushes.

Canada stepped up to him.

'Thanks,' he leaned down and gave him a kiss.

'Join mee~!' Prussia sounded like a creeper, but Canada took no notice and sat in the bushes with him.

'Where'd Belarus go?' They were whispering.

'Let's just say Sealand helped me.' A piercing scream filled the air.

'Bastard! Help me!'

'Looks like Romano helped Sealand.' Prussia smiled.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Canada sighed.

'Who are you?'

'Spain, bastard, help me~!' Belarus was advancing and Spain was panicking.

'Y0u pUsh3d m3! N0w y0u D13!' Belarus lunged at him but he dodged.

Spain picked him up and ran. Fast. Very fast. Belarus hand landed on her knees in the dirt. She was comletely alone and could feel tearrs threatening.

'Is this why Brother refuses to marry me? Is it because I threaten everybody?' She hadn't realized she was crying until she felt a cold tear land on her hand in her lap.

She wiped her eyes.

'What a silly thing to cry about.' Yet she continued to cry.

She was sobbing or anything. Just letting the tears fall silently to the ground. Suddenly, she stood, wiped her eyes, and walked over to a field.

Russia stood and cracked his back. He was hiding in a cramped spot and felt sore all over. When he came out of hiding, he found Belarus waiting for him. He cringed and begged for the pain to be quick.

'Brother, I have something for you.' He peeered at her and found she was holding out a sunflower for you.

It began to snow, and she continued to hold it out to him. He couldn't believe his eyes. His sadistic sister was just standing there, _waiting _for him to accept the gift. He finally reached out to take it. Cautiously, he pulled it away from her. She smilled.

'I can wait. Not for very long, but I can wait for you to marry me brother. I know you will.' A piece of the real Belarus shone in her eyes.

Russia swallowed and nodded his head. Belarus walked away, happy about how her dear brother didn't run away from her this time.

About a week later, she was back to normal. A few people were harmed in the process.


End file.
